Sam's Confession
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: After an incident with a tofu melt and Paulina's face, Sam finds herself in the principal's office, where she accidentally confesses her feelings to the whole school! Le gasp!


I, The Hooded Menace, broke down and wrote the Danny/Sam my soul was screaming for. A bit sappy and ooc, but hey - It's fanfiction! Review or get a tofu melt to the face.

Disclaimer - Still don't own anything, except mah socks.

**Sam's Confession **

It was another average day at Casper High. The teachers were droning, the classrooms were stifling and the popular kids were annoying. Especially if you were one Sam Manson. She generally had a no-tolerance attitude to those who thought pink was a primary color and picking on other kids who were not in your stratus a right. However, today her tolerance level was even lower.

Today was the day that the student body would vote on categories for the yearbook. You know things like 'class clown', 'best dressed,' and 'most likely to succeed'. Sam hated it. School-sanctioned popularity contests made her want to puke her Goth heart out. Which is why that she found Paulina's preppy little voice more irritating at lunch that day. Sam was grabbing her tofu melt when she walked by the popular table. Of course, they were talking about the voting.

"Oooo, I'm sure to win 'best dressed'. And 'most popular'!" squealed Paulina, nearly jumping out of her seat in anticipation.

"Like, I wonder who's going to win 'cutest couple'?" asked Star, chewing a French fry.

Just then, Paulina caught sigh of Sam. "If it was 'loser couple', Goth freak and Fenton would dominate."

Normally, Sam would kill an innocent napkin container and go away. However, this was no normal day, to the delight of all napkin container advocates. Today, Sam let the object of her rage get it. 'It' happened to be a tofu melt in the face.

"Take that, preppy scum!" Sam yelled gleefully as she was dragged to the principal's office, "Danny and I are not losers! Or a couple!"

Unceremoniously, she was dumped in the principal's office, a place she had been to on a couple of occasions and narrowly avoided several more. As the principal was not currently in the office, Sam took advantage of the fact and kicked back in the comfy twirly chair that only the high-ranking school officials get. She leaned back against the wall, stuck out her boots on the desk as far as they would go, and unknowingly pressed a little button marked 'PA'.

"Wonder how much trouble I'll get in for this?" Sam monologued, "I don't care; it was worth it just to see 'Her Highness' covered in tofu melt. Especially the melt. Bet her hair will smell like that for weeks." She laughed. "Serves her right for making fun of Danny. He's got enough stress on his mind without having to put up with her. He needs to just forget about her! Why can't he see the girl right in front of him who loves him and accepts him for who he is, utterly and completely? Why can't he see me, Sam Manson? I wish he wasn't so clueless." She paused in her rant to re-lace her boot, as it was falling off. Only then did she see the red light glowing.

"Oh, crap," were the last two words the school heard before the PA system turned off with a click. Sam Manson was screwed. So, she did what any reasonable person would in her situation – climb out the open window and start running far, far away.

Danny Fenton slumped in his seat, dumbstruck. Sam liked him? All the odd remarks between Tucker and Sam suddenly made sense, as did all the exclamations of 'clueless'. This was – this was great! Ever since the Gregor incident, he had been aware that he felt more than just a friend should towards Sam. However, he didn't want to try anything because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But since she just said she felt the same, he could totally ask her out!

"Hey Tucker," he called, "I'm gonna go find Sam. Don't wait for me, okay?"

Tucker gave him a knowing grin. "Just try to make it back in time for class. Lunch doesn't last all day, you know."

Danny waved as he left the cafeteria.

Ten minutes later, he was worried. He had searched the whole school – including the girl's bathroom as a ghost – and there was no trace of Sam anywhere. Not in the library, classrooms, or the principle's office. Maybe she had – wait a minute! There was a window open in the principal's office; did she go out the window? Sure enough, he found boot prints right below the window and for a couple of steps after, going away from the school. Hopefully, he went in their direction.

Exhausted and completely miserable, Sam plopped down under a tree. This was, without a doubt, one of the worse things that could have ever possibly happened to her. The only way she could imagine it being worse was if she had revealed Danny's secret identity, which she thanked the Deity that she didn't, and if she had seen the looks on everyone's faces to the news.

Especially Danny's.

Oh, how could she ever face him now? Now that her most carefully guarded – from him, at least – secret was out, would he even want to talk to her anymore? Or worse, would he reject her?

At this thought, Sam did something she hadn't done in years – she cried her eyes out.

Danny Phantom flew close to the ground, looking for any trace of Sam. He was late to class now, but he didn't care. Lancer didn't like him anyway. And Sam was by far more important than a crummy class. But where was she?

Soon, he came to a woodsy park. He remembered the area well – it was where he tried to train the ghost dog, where Valerie first tried to kill him, and where he and Sam had their first fake-out make-out. He smiled at the memory. But what was that he heard? The sound of tears?

Danny flew lower to find the source. When he felt he was close enough, he changed back into Danny Fenton and looked around. On the ground, curled up in a ball crying, was Sam. Immediately, he rushed to her side.

"Shhh, Sam, it's okay. I'm here now, it's Danny."

"D-D-Danny?" the girl stuttered, not daring to believe it, "Wh-why are y-you here?"

"I've been looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere," he said, rubbing small circles into her back. "Now what's wrong? Why's my Sam crying?"

Sam looked up at him, hope starting to rise. "I-I made a fool of myself in front of the whole sc-school, and I thought you won't talk to me and-"

Danny pulled her into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you and," he whispered, "I love you too."

She gasped. "Really?"

He laughed and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Yes, really. You may no longer call me 'Clueless One'. And Sam, do you know where we are?"

She looked around, recognition slowly dawning in her eyes.

"How 'bout we try it for real this time?"

Finally, Sam smiled. "You're on, Fenton."

And they lived happily ever after, except for the loads of trouble they got into for skipping the rest of the school day, which was spent making out and adding green hair dye to Paulina's shampoo. The end.


End file.
